sabotougefandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Devlin
Sean Devlin is a skilled driver and fighter. He has a history of getting himself into trouble often wether its bar brawls to murder he can do it well Racing: : Sean is a sponsered racer by Morini Racing Co. along with his boss and owner Vittore Morini, and Jeuls . He is first seen about to compeate in the grand prix but he is sabotouged by Kurt Dirker. Sean later gets his revenge by driving his car off a cliff at Dopplesige but after he is captured by General Eccart and his assassoiats and brought into to be interogated by Dirker who then exicutes Jeuls with Dirkers Pistol before leaving sean but sean soon escapes to morini farm to save vittore and Veronique. Paris France: : Sean helpes the the rasistance by assassisting Luc in blowing up an oil dump. Then assisting him in estableshing a base. Then he helps Santos and the father of the church in killing a general and another general, Then Sean helps Veronique in destroying an outpoast and inspiring that area. Later he is contacted by Le Crochet to help him in destroying outpoasts. Then Skylar St. Clare Contacts him to help in the fight with british spyes one named Bishop. Bishop after sean helpes him gives sean the location of Dirker in his massive zeplin. After a bloody battle sean maneges to corner Dirker but after a breif conversation dirker parashoots out and sean jumps into the water to emerge wounded but willing to find and kill Dirker. Hunt For Dirker: : After that bishop contacts him saying he has a High Profile Scientest who worked at dopplesige willing to help then and Bishop has Sean stage his fake death in a train explosian he from his train. On bord he greats sean but while sean has his back turned he reaches for his gun and sean shoots him but then tied and gaged in the corner emerges the real scientist. After that Sean,Skylar,And the scientist go to dopplesige and after waves of terror squad's he maneges to find and blow up the mysterous secret weapon. Then he goes to help luc who by now has set up a meeting with all of the resistance leaders to unite them when it is broken up by Nazis. then they all retreat to Catacombs to evade them there sean helpes the resistance psycyatrest Dr. Wong who is wanted by the Nazi's. Later the catacombs are raided along with Slaughterhouse and sean goes to help them but Luc's legs have been crushed by a falling rock and with the nazi's closing in he asks Sean to kill him so he will not tell the nazi's what he knows sean is going to shoot him when Veronique does it saying that she didnt want to do it but had to. Then sean has a conversation with Santos who is now a Nazi informant and sean tries to kill him but fails. By now they have came up with a plan to steal seans stolen race car The Aurora from Eccarts estate. Then he uses his god given raceing talent to win the paris gran prix but he then detonates explosives in the stands where Eccart is and he makes his escape. Now the resistance is strong and have found Dirker in the eitful tower and sean goes there but before that he tells Veronique that she should be the new leader of the resistance. When sean arrives on the Observation lounge he findes many nazi dead bodys when he finds one that is still half alive he says that Dirker has gone mad and is exicuting everyone due to failure. after sean exicutes dirker with dirkers pistol and sean adds this is for jeuls and Vittore,who dirker had killed pryor to dirkers own death on the one of the raids, sean then says This was onaly the beggining. : Personality : Sean is very stereotypical irishman. He serves as the games comic relief like his past bar fights or the description on weapons like the Advanced Rifle he comments you need to have brass balls to handel this. But his promice to Jeuls keeps him serous like whenever there is mention of the nazis he gets ready for a fight and goes serious Category:Character Category:Protagenest